


With You

by mikararinna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, A little angst, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I suck at tag, M/M, Minhyuk-centric, Nothing serious, because I need more HyungHyuk fanfics that is not based on All In, or that disbandment AU nobody freaking asks for, or that fanfic which is suppose to be HyungHyuk fluff but I suck, or the fanfic where I exaggerate on how beautiful each member are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: Minhyuk tells himself that he shouldn't be sad, that he's the mood maker of the group so he shouldn't be down. But he isn't the mood maker anymore, and the group is nonexistent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 4 weeks into Monsta X and I cant believe I wrote a disbandment fic (kill me)

Minhyuk wakes up, a groan slipping out between his mouth. It was one of those days again; the days where he doesn’t want to get out of his apartment but instead stay in his bed, sad music playing from his speakers as he drowns in his feels. He didn’t quite understands where does these ‘mood’s of his came from. Minhyuk reminds himself every day that he couldn’t afford to be sad because he’s the mood maker of the group but the title is irrelevant now and the group is non-existent. 

It’s been 16 years now; 10 since they debuted, 6 since they disband. They had disbanded peacefully, just like how their noonas did; with a little throwback stage and a farewell album. The feelings linger in him, the sadness of disbanding but it’s not like it was bad. For ten years they have achieved a lot and got their dream of ranking first in a music show. If anything, they should be contented. 

Male groups have a lesser chance on disbanding earlier than a girl group; unless if they weren’t earning fame. Monsta X was different, they had gain theirs, although late, almost nearing their fourth year anniversary. They were in the charts as far as he could remember, it lasted long, maybe for the next 5 years. That was until the newer, fresher and younger kids stole the show. 

Since newer groups were being formed and debuted the older generations didn’t have much chance. Sure, the old fans remained but it still wasn’t a strong fanbase compared to the younger ones who had almost everyone wrapped around their finger. Most older generation group had retire by then and Monsta X had seen their call when attention weren’t given as much. 

Hyunwoo was the one who proposed it, the disbandment, just a month before they hit their 10th year anniversary. Minhyuk remembers the scene vividly; everyone was seated in the dining room at their dorm, discussing, recalling all those memories and coming up with a conclusion that maybe its time. 

Honestly, it wasn’t half as bad. Sure there were tears but there weren’t any regrets considering they have discuss this thoroughly together. The fans were reluctant at first but continue to give their support to the end and even after they have each taken a different path. 

After the last stage, Hyunwoo had reveal to the others that he was getting married, surprising even the ever observant Kihyun who never knew Hyunwoo had someone. What surprises everyone more was that Hyunwoo had been seeing someone without others knowledge for the past five years. Everyone went to the wedding, it was simple but that was to be expected of the leader. 

Minhyuk left Korea the morning after the wedding, not even saying goodbye to the other members. He didn’t contact anybody after that except Kihyun who somehow manages to get hold of his number. 

Among all members, Minhyuk was the only one who disappear without a trace. He still contacts Kihyun, yes, but he never tells Kihyun his whereabouts. Kihyun worries about him, as usual, but Minhyuk reassures him that he’s fine, like always. Minhyuk had flew to Japan; he would have chosen the States if he had a good grasp of English but despite all those years as an idol, his English is still elementary school-level. Minhyuk was the only one who left with regrets, not concerning the group but rather a certain bamboo stick he’s attracted to. 

Minhyuk never confesses, even after they disband, even in those few months break he had before Hyunwoo's marriage. He never confess because he was a chicken and he took his fear, flew to Japan, found a home and live the remaining of his life full of regrets. 

Because he was Lee Minhyuk, former member of Monsta X and it was what he does best, apart of being the visual. 

It wasn’t hard living in Japan, he had the cash, the capability to find part time jobs easily in case he ever runs out of fortune (honestly, he was in a successful group for ten years, if he ever runs out of money that will be unthinkable) and he speaks the language fluently. All in all it wasn’t that bad. 

He have heard news about the others; Hyunwoo has two kids now and is a dancing instructor apart from managing his gym (he had sent him a message about it; even after disbanding Hyunwoo had stick with the father role, making sure everyone was doing fine. He was the next and only other person Minhyuk was okay to share his whereabouts with, even not completely, after Kihyun) while Kihyun made his solo debut months after everything has finally settle down, still under Starship. And through Kihyun he had found out their maknae/rapper line had debuted as a duo, even getting their own variety show. Minhyuk was proud honestly, their once shy maknae, Changkyun is now brave enough to speak on national TV on his own. He found out (also through Kihyun) that Hoseok got a place in Starship as a composer, a dream he had since the beginning. 

The only person he has no news about is Hyungwon. Kihyun said that after Minhyuk, Hyungwon was the next to went missing. Minhyuk has no idea on how to feel about this information but he was slightly happy with it as he get to deal with his heartbreak, similar to one of a high school girl, in peace. A few months later, after Kihyun manage to get hold of Hyungwon, Minhyuk had refuse to know. 

A part of him relented that Hyungwon was living a happy life while Minhyuk was still dealing with his stupid heartbreak even though Hyungwon wasn’t in the wrong and he was the one who dawned it upon himself because he couldn’t find the courage to confess. Another part says that he shouldn’t know so he could recover from his heartbreak, again not Hyungwon's fault. 

But 6 years has passed and now resting on his bed, blaring Bruno Mars' ‘When I was your man' from his speaker has yet again reminded him that no, he hasn’t move on. 

Ironically, he wasn’t in any kind of romantic relationship with Hyungwon before he left but ‘When I was your man' is somewhat relatable and hey, who could argue with Bruno Mars and his talent? After the last piano bits ended, Monsta X's ‘White Love' played. Minhyuk wouldn’t have realize he still has the song in his phone if he didn’t hit the shuffle playlist button.  
Minhyuk likes the later part of ‘White Love', Hyungwon's part to be exact. The part where Hyungwon says ‘I love you' and all Hyungwon stans went crazy each time. He silently wishes that that ‘I love you’ was directed to him and not the million other fans they had. 

Minhyuk sighs as he get up to wash himself. Enough of being a loser, he should clean up, get a healthy but delicious breakfast and went out for a change. The cherry blossoms are currently in bloom and Minhyuk wouldn’t let even his sappy, emo ass miss the chance of seeing those beautiful flowers. 

He went to bathroom, leaving the door open as the speaker continuously plays songs from his phone. He lives alone so it doesn’t matter if he runs around the house naked. Minhyuk sang along to bits of the songs playing, at least he feels more lively now. 

His phone suddenly rings, his part from ‘Beautiful’ loudly playing. Call him a narcissist but he really love the lines ‘So beautiful' that he sang for the title track of their first album. 

Minhyuk glance at the caller id, an unknown number. He didn’t think much of it, maybe it was Kihyun who wanted to inform that he changed his number seeing as the recipient is from South Korea. Minhyuk answers the call nonetheless. 

“Hello?” 

“So how is my favourite hyung doing?”  
Minhyuk almost chokes on his spit, the corner of his eyes started pooling with tears. The caller didn’t need to introduce himself yet Minhyuk knows fair well the voice of it. 6 years later and the younger never change. 

“How did you get my number?” Minhyuk asks, at the back of his mind he knows it was all Kihyun's doing. 

“A little digging and maybe I bribed Kihyun hyung? Who knows,” the caller said ever so cheerfully. Minhyuk was right, Kihyun was definitely behind this. 

Minhyuk inhale softly, “God, Jooheon it’s been so long. I miss you,” Minhyuk whispers. All he said was true. Despite wanting time for himself, he also did miss his former members dearly. 

Even without Jooheon being in front of him, he knew the younger was grinning so hard. “Me too hyung,” Jooheon said. “Anyway I can’t talk long, you know how high the phone bills get when you do international call,” 

Minhyuk chuckles, “Even after getting paid so much, you’re still so stingy and wouldn’t spare a quarter to talk with your favourite hyung?” 

Jooheon laughs, the same hearty laugh Minhyuk remembers listening to 6 years prior. “Hyung, actually I call to say we’re having a little reunion party. All of us, the Monsta X is having a reunion party, just us of course. And hyung you need to be there, what’s a party without the one who brings it along with him?” Jooheon said. 

Minhyuk stayed silent; a reunion party? Obviously he wants to see all of them again but, is his heart prepared to see him again? 

“Hyung, I don’t know what happened or why you went MIA for so long but I really want to see you again. Please hyung?” Jooheon plead. 

Minhyuk sighs, “Jooheon, I- I'll think about it,” he stammered. 

“Well if you refuse to go I already have Kihyun hyung book a flight for you and a 4-hour long nag,” 

“What!?” 

Jooheon laughs, “Come on hyung, it’s been 6 years, it’s finally time to see each other again.” He said. “Please consider this okay? I have to go now, sorry, bye hyung,” Minhyuk didn’t had the chance to say his goodbye before Jooheon ended the call. 

Minhyuk sighs, he can’t let his stupid heartbreak ruin a chance to meet his former members, his family. Minhyuk slumps in his bed, his body tossing and turning, wondering if he should fly back to South Korea and meet up with them again. His phone rings again, Minhyuk didn’t glance at the caller id but went on to answer it.  
“LEE MINHYUK I SWEAR IF YOU DON’T GET YOUR ASS IN SOUTH KOREA BY NEXT WEEK I’LL PERSONALLY STALK YOU AND WHOOP YOUR ASS BACK HERE,” 

Minhyuk sat up abruptly, too shock to say anything. “Wh-what Kihyun?” 

“Listen Minhyuk, I am so done with your regretful ass who is still stuck in 2015 because his chicken self wouldn’t confess to his long-time crush. You better come down to South Korea and attend the reunion, don’t you dare disappoint the family and my kids,” Kihyun babbles. 

“Your kids?” 

“Jooheon and Changkyun, still my babies since 2015,” Kihyun explained. “Also I just booked you a ticket to South Korea,” 

“You don’t even know where I am right now, how can you just book a ticket for me?” Minhyuk inquired. 

“I know you’re currently in Japan and that’s enough information,” Kihyun said. 6 years and Kihyun finally finds out he lives in Japan, not the best way to know though. 

“Listen, you’re packing your things and coming back to South Korea, no complaints, you here me Lee Minhyuk?” Kihyun said sternly, “The plane is next week, Monday at 12pm. I expect you to listen to me or I’ll really fly to Japan and hunt you down,” 

Minhyuk sighs, arguing with Kihyun was useless. “Yes mom, next Monday at 12pm,” he said. 

Minhyuk could sense the smug smirk from the other line. “Good boy, I’ll see you soon then Minhyukkie,” Minhyuk smiles at the familiar nickname, warmth suddenly envelopes his whole body. 

“See you soon Kihyunnie,” he said before ending the call. Minhyuk sighs for the umpteenth time this morning. They say you shouldn’t sigh so much or you’ll grow older. Minhyuk could already feel the wrinkles forming on his face. Deciding it’s best to pack early so he wouldn’t leave any important thing, Minhyuk gather his things for the trip home. He's guessing he’ll probably stay a little over two weeks there. 

His phone ring once; receiving the ticket Kihyun had book for him through e-mail. Minhyuk stares at his phone screen, maybe he should dye his hair. 

——  
Minhyuk arrive at the Incheon Airport feeling young and lively. He had dye his hair red again after so long with his natural hair colour. His red hair was honestly his favourite hair colour during his idol years. His ear was accessorise with some cute piercings he found at a cool shop in Japan. He was wearing an oversize black sweater and skinny jeans, complimented with a black choker because he woke up this morning feeling cute yet dangerously sexy. 

Really, Minhyuk couldn’t understand his weird moods but it didn’t matter as he wait for his luggage. Minhyuk wasn’t one to butt into a stranger's life but when his hand reach out for his luggage the same time the guy beside him was doing so for his own luggage, Minhyuk couldn’t help and turn to look at the male. His jaw almost drop open when he see the owner of those lanky fingers. 

“Hyungwon?” Minhyuk said the male's name out loud, out of impulse. The male turn to look at him and was equally as shock. 

“Minhyuk?” Hyungwon asks. His feature never change, still the same Chae Hyungwon, the charming prince who always looks tired yet still beautiful all the same. He was still as tall as the last time Minhyuk saw him, 6 years ago at Hyunwoo's wedding, but this time he wasn’t wearing any suits, just plain, casual clothing and his mask pull down under his chin. Hyungwon still looks handsome though, heck he looks beautiful wearing just a pair of jeans and a shirt, Minhyuk thought. 

“Hyungwon,” Minhyuk turns to look at the person calling Hyungwon and he recognize the person very well. He was one of their manager back in those idol days. 

“Minhyuk?” their former manager asks when he saw Minhyuk. “Oh my, can’t believe we’ll meet here!” 

Minhyuk nods his head politely, “Me neither,” he said. Because Minhyuk had never expect to meet his crush as soon as he landed back on his homeland. 

“It’s been such a long time since you two had seen each other, don’t you want to catch up on things?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Hyungwon said, “Coffee together?” he offers. 

Minhyuk couldn’t bring himself to reject because that will be rude considering they haven’t seen each other for so long. And his ride, read Jooheon, won’t be around until two hours later when he has finish all of his schedule. The tough life of someone who’s still in the entertainment industry. Hesitantly, he had agree and with his luggage dragging behind him, Minhyuk follows Hyungwon and their manager to the usual coffee shop they’ll go when they were idols under the same group. 

When Minhyuk says he would agree for a coffee with Hyungwon he also meant the manager included, not him sitting in the coffee shop face-to-face with just Hyungwon. But the manager left anyways, saying things like good, old friends should have some good, old privacy to catch up on the good, old times. Friendly reminder that they’re good but still old. The manager had went off somewhere saying he had to deal with some stuff and now here Minhyuk is, sitting opposite of Hyungwon. 

“How have you been?” Hyungwon was the first to break the silence after he took a sip from his Iced Americano, a classic. 

“Fine, nothing much happening really. You?” Minhyuk said, not wanting to break the flow of the conversation. 

“Just got down from Paris,” Hyungwon replies. 

Minhyuk raises his eyebrow, “What are you doing currently?” 

“Modelling,” Hyungwon answers simply. 

“Oh,” Minhyuk says, nodding his head in understanding. “And the manager?” 

“Oh he became my manager now since I started modelling, you know how fucked I am with schedules right?” Hyungwon said. 

Minhyuk laughs, he remembers how Hyungwon couldn’t keep up with his schedule without the help of their managers or one of the members. “No offense but,” Minhyuk pause. “Aren’t you too old for modelling now?” 

There’s nothing wrong with modelling at their age, they’re in their late-30s, quickly nearing their 40s and Hyungwon still look young and pretty but somehow it feels weird to Minhyuk. 

Hyungwon shrugs, “I get that a lot,” he says. “But I’m retiring this month so it doesn’t matter,” Minhyuk just nods. 

“You dyed your hair red again,” Hyungwon says when he takes in Minhyuk's appearances. 

Minhyuk laughs nervously, “Just recently though,” 

“For the reunion party?” 

“That, and the fact that I look smoking hot in red,” Hyungwon laughs, the same laugh where his face is scrunched up and Minhyuk would pay anyone to see that beautiful face and hear that breathy laugh. They talk, longer than when they were still idols, filled with more meaningful conversation until Hyungwon's manager came and tell him it’s time to go. 

“See you at the party?” Hyungwon said and Minhyuk had missed the hopeful smile he had. 

Minhyuk grins, “Of course,” Hyungwon left after that and Minhyuk went to the main entrance looking for Jooheon because without him noticing two hours has passed and Jooheon have been waiting for him for almost 15 minutes. 

The first thing Minhyuk took note of Jooheon is the fact that he hasn’t change one bit and his hair is rocking the colour brown. “Hyung!” Jooheon shouted when he saw Minhyuk, immediately hugging the older when they met face-to-face. Minhyuk notices Jooheon wearing glasses and a face mask, probably to hide his identity. Minhyuk didn’t think it was necessary for him since his been out of the industry long enough. 

“Hey, hey isn’t that Jooheon?” 

“Yeah, and oh my god is he hugging Minhyuk from Monsta X?” 

Okay, maybe he should have worn a face mask or fake glasses because damn, does he look good in those round-rimmed glasses. But it was too late now and he would really love to get out of the public eye. Jooheon seems to heard his unsaid request as he let go of the hug and shove him into a car, presumably Jooheon's car. Jooheon sat at the driver's sit, hitting the pedal and zoom out of the airport. 

“You drive now?” Minhyuk asks him, the last time he remembers, Jooheon was a scaredy cat and wouldn’t drive because driving scares him. 

Jooheon chuckles, “Time change doesn’t it? I’m not scared of anything anymore,” A pause. “Well most things,” 

Minhyuk laughs, “So you’re telling me if I were to say there’s a bug on your window you would freak?” 

“What!?” Jooheon shrieks and glance at his window but there was nothing. “Oh my god hyung, what if I lost control of the car? God, why are all of you like this?” Minhyuk laughs again, teasing Jooheon is fun and it gives him the peace of mind he needed. 

Jooheon babbles on how his hyung is the meanest; and the maknae is all the same; he also babbles on how Kihyun wouldn’t stop with his nagging and Minhyuk listens to it intently. He misses this moment where Jooheon would start babbling everything he had in mind towards Minhyuk and it felt like home again. 

“By the way hyung, you dyed your hair?” Apparently, the only thing people notice of his appearance is the hair, not the oversized sweater or skinny jeans or even the black choker he was wearing that didn’t fit his current age. Then again, it’s been 6 years, and the last time they saw him, he still had that natural black hair of his. 

“Don’t I look great in red?” Minhyuk says instead of answering Jooheon's question. Jooheon nods, “It’s actually one of my favourite hair colour of yours after blonde, too bad you didn’t have it for long,” he said. Minhyuk nods in agreement, because as much as he loves the red hair, a part of him says his blonde hair would have fit his mood maker role perfectly. But the mood maker role has disappear and Minhyuk can do whatever he wants now for his own pleasure. 

“I waited for 15 minutes for you at the airport just now, and you didn’t even answer my calls or read my messages, what were you doing?” Jooheon asks, “I was sure your flight landed two hours prior?”  
“I met Hyungwon,” Jooheon brakes his car abruptly at the stoplight, startling Minhyuk. Thank god he had his seatbelt on or he could have flew out the car through the front window. 

“You met Hyungwon?” Jooheon asks, looking at him. Minhyuk nods, he didn’t get the whole fiasco on why Jooheon was so shock to hear he had met one of their former member before the reunion party happen. 

“That- well that’s unexpected,” Jooheon said, his eyes back on the road. “What’s so unexpected about me meeting with Hyungwon again?” Minhyuk inquire. 

“Well,” Jooheon starts, his eyes on the road and hands on the wheel. Minhyuk recognize this road, even after years it never change, the road to their company; or at least his former company. “Hyungwon hyung refuse to attend the reunion party at first, he said he still had work in Paris and won’t be back until next month. I didn’t know that he would come back since he sounded so stress with his schedule that time I called him,” 

Minhyuk nods silently before something finally dawn upon him. “Maybe he wanted to give a surprise but I ruin it for him?” Minhyuk said out loud. 

Jooheon looks at him briefly before his car entered the Starship building’s parking lot. Jooheon laughs, “Hyung you’re so clueless,” 

—— 

When they entered the building, Minhyuk feels like he had never left the place because it still look the same except the newly painted walls and house plants, but really nothing changed. They bowed at the receptionist and she bowed back. Minhyuk still recognize her, she was the same receptionist before they disband. Jooheon brought him on tour around the building; to the old practice room of theirs that is now occupied by new trainees; to the waiting room where they would take power naps and sneak in snacks and to the recording room where most of them spend time juicing out ideas from their brains. 

Minhyuk heart swells, and he was hesitant to come back just to miss reliving these precious memories. Minhyuk was about to turn when someone had literally leap onto him. Must be the work of all those years as an idol because Minhyuk manage to keep his balance while still holding the newfound weight on him. 

“Minhyukkie!” Minhyuk refrains himself from cringing because the last time he remembers, the person before him was nagging at him in a stern tone, not calling him by that nickname while wearing a Gudetama onesie. 

But as Jooheon says, time change and maybe it did the same to the hamster. 

“Aren’t you too old for onesies?” Minhyuk asks Kihyun when the younger finally got off of him.  
Kihyun rolls his eyes, his signature one when one of them had somehow pissed him, and Minhyuk misses that eye roll. “Yeah, and you’re still so young to wear a choker and oversized sweater? I don’t think so,” Kihyun said. 

Minhyuk chuckles, Kihyun and his sass, he miss this. 

“Jooheon said you were missing from the airport for 15 minutes?” he asks. 

“I met Hyungwon,” Kihyun raise his eyebrow at him, the look he has when he feels like something is up. 

It was Minhyuk's turn to roll his eyes, “Coincidentally, he was at the airport waiting for his luggage the same time I did,” Kihyun shrugs, Jooheon stares at them because if Minhyuk was clueless, Jooheon was the most oblivious of them all. 

“Reunion party at my apartment,” Kihyun said and handed Minhyuk a bunch of keys. Minhyuk eyes them for awhile before his gaze landed back at Kihyun. “Jooheon will take you there, get some rest okay? I still have things to do but I’ll be back in two hours or so,” Minhyuk nods his head as Kihyun needed to leave when someone calls for him. After Kihyun left, Jooheon took him back to his car and drove them to Kihyun's apartment. 

It was one of those apartment, the fancy kinds with complete security for celebrities. As he and Jooheon ride the elevator to Kihyun's apartment, he swore he had passed by some familiar faces, some of which were close friends with him. Minhyuk gaped when he saw the inside of Kihyun's apartment. It was almost as big as his apartment in Japan, maybe a little bit bigger but it was Kihyun's apartment they were talking about, obviously it was tidy, clean and well-decorated. Jooheon left after he had grab some chips from Kihyun's kitchen cabinet; Jooheon said Kihyun didn’t mind but Minhyuk doubt it was true. 

Minhyuk spends his time alone touring Kihyun's apartment. There were two bedrooms; one he had turn into a studio with musical instrument neatly place at a corner and music sheets scattered on the desks. Minhyuk take note of the pictures hanging on the walls; one from Monsta X’s first debut; another from when they went to volunteer at the daycare; and one from the last stage they had before they disband. Minhyuk felt nostalgia hitting him and he choke back a sob, really he doesn’t understand why he had second thoughts on coming back for their reunion party. 

—— 

Minhyuk didn’t remember when he had fallen asleep but he was awoken by the sound of sizzling pan and the smell of delicious food. Minhyuk rubs his eyes lazily, stifling a yawn, he was still in the clothing he wore when he arrived and it felt a little uncomfortable. Minhyuk looks at Kihyun from where he was sitting, Kihyun's back facing the older. He felt nostalgic again when he sees Kihyun cooking behind those counters. He remembers those days, back in the dorm when they were idols, when Kihyun would cook dinner for them despite being tired after a full-day schedule. And Minhyuk regretted those moments when he ran away if it was cleaning up time because he was lazy to do the dishes. 

Minhyuk sighs, maybe he will forever live the rest of his life full of regret. 

“Had a good nap?” Kihyun asks him as he serves the cooked food on the counter. Minhyuk looks at him and smile as he nod his head. “How long was I out?” 

Kihyun shrugs, “Probably three hours or so?” He said. “I came back and you look dead that I didn’t want to wake you up. You should have taken my bed though, must have been uncomfortable sleeping on the couch,” 

Minhyuk shook his head, surprisingly he had a good nap, maybe even better when he slept on his bed back at his apartment in Japan. His body wasn’t even sore despite sleeping in a somewhat awkward position on the couch. Maybe because he had fallen asleep with the thought that he was safe in the warm confine of his best friend's apartment. 

“Dinner?” Kihyun asks after he was done serving. Minhyuk quickly stood up and took a sit on the stool, removing his choker in the process because it’s starting to irritate his skin. He left the choker beside him in the kitchen counter as he dig into Kihyun's cooking. It’s been awhile and he couldn’t remember the last time he ate Kihyun's cooking but it seems to have progressively improve. 

“Not eating?” Minhyuk asks him with his mouth full when Kihyun has been staring at him for awhile. “Just contented seeing you eating,” Kihyun says. Minhyuk almost cringe at the cheesy phrase said by Kihyun. 

“Say ‘ah’,” Minhyuk says as he spoon feeds Kihyun. Kihyun refuse at first but soon surrenders when Minhyuk gave him those puppy eyes. 

“There’s so much that you need to tell me,” Kihyun says, breaking the silence. Minhyuk shrugs, “Can’t we save that for another day?” 

Kihyun sighs as he look over at Minhyuk, “Minhyuk-ah until when are you going to run? You should just confess to him, there’s nothing to lose here. He will either accept or reject; if he accepts, your one worry is gone; if he rejects, you can run back to Japan and cry about your heartback. At least it’s better than living your life full of regrets,” Kihyun negotiated. 

“Why are we doing the reunion party at your house?” Minhyuk asks. He didn’t want to talk about his problem and would rather change the topic, Kihyun decided to let it drop if it bothers Minhyuk so much. 

“Because even if we’re gone from the entertainment scene for so long, people still know us, the Monsta X, so we couldn’t do it in a public place like a club or bar,” Kihyun explained, “We couldn’t do it at Hyunwoo hyung's place since his family is there; Hoseok hyung and Jooheon's place is a mess while Changkyun didn’t want anybody to invade his personal space,”  
“Which leaves to me, I mean we could fly to Japan and crash your place but who would want to,” 

“How about Hyungwon?” Minhyuk asks. As much as he didn’t want to know about Hyungwon's life, he had met the younger just now so what’s the point. 

“Hyungwon is barely in South Korea right now, always travelling to different places. Besides, my neighbours aren’t around so we’re free to be as loud as we want, the walls are soundproof too!” Kihyun exclaim proudly. 

Minhyuk raises his eyebrow, “Where did the idea of holding a reunion party even come from?” 

Kihyun grew silent at this, his once happy face turned sad as he gave a thoughtful look. “Changkyun burst into my place one night after his world tour. He was a crying mess, he cling onto me saying he can’t do this anymore; that it’s no fun because his hyungs are all over the place. Jooheon came in later, he looked like he had cried too. The two explained to me how they went on world tour together for the first time after the disbandment but it feels weird because there’s only the two of them but the rest are missing. 

Changkyun said he missed everyone, he wanted to be together like how we used to. Sure, some of us still keep in touch and see each other as often as we could but it wasn’t the same because not everyone was present. I gave him the idea to do the reunion party, because deep down I wanted to gather everyone together again. Jooheon and Changkyun agreed immediately so here we are now,” Kihyun said. 

Minhyuk looks at him apologetically, “I’m sorry,” he whispers as he rests his hand on top of Kihyun's. Kihyun chuckles, “Why are you apologizing for?” 

“If I wasn’t so selfish with my feelings, this mess wouldn’t have started. We wouldn’t wait until the younger are bawling their eyes out just to gather everyone together. We could have done a gathering every other weekend,” 

Kihyun wave his hands at Minhyuk, “Things happen and it doesn’t matter anymore. The important thing right now is we’re having a reunion party tomorrow,” 

Minhyuk still feel bad though and he add it to the list of things he regret. Kihyun stood up and was about to do the dishes before Minhyuk stops him. “Let me do it,” Minhyuk said. 

Kihyun raise his eyebrow at him, “Are you sure?” Kihyun asks, “You wouldn’t even do the dishes back then,” 

Minhyuk laughs as he pick up the used dishes and bring them to the sink to wash. Time change and he maybe couldn’t turn back time but he could at least make up for loss time.  
——  
Minhyuk was about to flop on the couch after he had change into his pajamas when Kihyun threw something soft at him. “Wear it,” Kihyun said. 

“What?” Minhyuk asks when he unfolds the cloth. Minhyuk recognize this as the Rilakumma onesie Kihyun had buy for him in Japan alongside the Gudetama onesie Kihyun own and wore that day when Minhyuk saw him at the company building. 

“You still have this?” Kihyun shrugs as he zipped up his Gudetama onesie. Well he's quick, Minhyuk thought. “I was cleaning up the other day when I found these in one of the boxes. I even keep the onesies of each of us when we were shooting the Monbebe Safari,” Kihyun said. 

“Move the coffee table for me,” Kihyun ordered Minhyuk. Minhyuk just comply, he has no idea what Kihyun has in plan but it was better not to question it. When Kihyun disappear between his bedroom door, Minhyuk decided to put on his onesie, the cloth felt soft against his skin. 

Kihyun came back from his bedroom with two futons in hand, a bundle of blankets tangled together and a lot of pillows. Minhyuk watch as Kihyun lay down the futons, blankets and pillows. He then settle down on it, Minhyuk following suite. Kihyun turns on the television, switching to an old movie Minhyuk recognize as one they’d watch back then on days off. And the nostalgic feeling hit Minhyuk again as he remember the times where everyone would gather together, crowded in their living room, everyone wearing their respective onesies as they watch the latest movies together.  
“Sadly, there’s no popcorn but who cares,” Kihyun say as he make himself comfortable on the futon. “Join me?” He asks Minhyuk as his arms were open for a hug. 

Minhyuk comply because he loves skin contact and it’s been a long time since he have been in one. Minhyuk snuggles towards Kihyun, the movie playing before them. Minhyuk inhales, Kihyun smells like peppermint and feels like home, the same feeling he harbour when they were still idols, back when Minhyuk needed comfort and Kihyun was there for him with open arms. They stay like that, the movie still playing as they give weird comments about it, just like they used to do. There was moments where conversations not regarding the movie would slip but they didn’t mind because it’s been a long time and they have missed each other company's. 

Minhyuk didn’t remember when he had fallen asleep, maybe during the time the credits were rolling for the third movie that night. Minhyuk woke up contented, just like when he took a nap the previous day. He rubs at his eye, adjusting to the blinding light and shriek when someone was right above him, staring at him. 

“Kihyun hyung, Minhyuk hyung is awake!” The person above him shouted towards Kihyun who was behind the kitchen counter. 

Minhyuk took in deep breaths as he calms down. “Oh my god Changkyun, why are you on top of me?” Changkyun shrugs as he remove himself from on top of Minhyuk. 

“You look peaceful when you were sleeping,” Changkyun reasoned, “And I wanted to disrupt your sleep, guess I was too late,” Changkyun walk over to the kitchen, helping Kihyun out while he left Minhyuk who was still startled. 

Some music was playing through the speakers on the kitchen counter. Minhyuk took note of the song playing and realize it was ‘5.14 (Last Page)’ blasting through the speakers. Must be Changkyun's doing, Minhyuk thought as he grab his phone laying on the couch. When he glance at his phone calendar before switching off his phone he notice that the date was the 14th of May and finally everything clicked in. Now he knows why they had made today as the day they’ll hold the reunion party, because today would have been their debut anniversary as a group. Minhyuk sighs, he didn’t even realize it until the day itself. 

“Minhyuk, get up and wash up then we can have breakfast together,” Kihyun calls for him from behind the kitchen counter. 

Minhyuk gets up but he didn’t wander towards the bathroom to wash up but instead went to the open kitchen. He was about to sneak a strawberry when Kihyun swat his hand away. “Yah! Go and wash up before you eat,” he warned. 

Minhyuk could hear Changkyun cackle beside Kihyun and couldn’t help but laugh himself. “Aw come on Kihyun, just one?” he pleads. Kihyun didn’t buy it though as he glares at Minhyuk and Minhyuk toom that as a cue for him to obey Kihyun's order or he might get whipped.  
Changkyun snorts, “He never change does he?” he asks Kihyun. Kihyun shrugs, “Maybe a little,” 

—— 

“Why are we going grocery shopping again?” Minhyuk asks as he push the trolley cart through the aisle. 

“Because Kihyun hyung needs to clean up the house but he’s missing some ingredient at home,” Changkyun said as he read through the list provided to him by Kihyun. 

Minhyuk shook his head, “Really I don’t get it, his house is practically spotless. How clean does he wants it to be?” he asks as he watch Changkyun grab some items and put it into the cart. 

Changkyun shrugs, “You know how much of a cleaning maniac Kihyun hyung is,” he reasoned. 

“Hyung,” Minhyuk stop glancing at the dairy section as he lock eyes with Changkyun. “Yeah?” Changkyun sits on the edge of the trolley cart. Minhyuk could feel the heavy weight at the end. 

“Push me,” 

Minhyuk chuckles as he stares at Changkyun's back. “What are you, a 4 year old?”  
Changkyun turns his head to look at Minhyuk and pouts. “Yeah, and wearing a choker for your age is really mature,” Minhyuk grins because he misses the random Changkyun who would asks for weird things like this out of the blue. 

Minhyuk comply and push the trolley cart to the next aisle. “Oh my god you’re heavy,” he heaves. 

Changkyun laughs and climb down from the cart. “I’m not that heavy,” he said. Minhyuk stuck out his tongue, “Yeah right,” Changkyun fall back in step with him, walking side-by-side. 

“Isn’t that the choker hyung gave you?” Changkyun asks. 

“Which hyung?” Minhyuk asks back because for Changkyun he has 6 other hyungs and Minhyuk owns a lot of choker given to him by various people. 

“Hyungwon hyung,” 

Minhyuk hums as he unconsciously play with the charm attached to the choker. “Yeah,” he answers nonchalantly. 

“So you still love him?” Minhyuk stop in a halt and look at Changkyun, “What?” 

Changkyun rolls his eyes, “Come on hyung, I may be young but I’m not as dense as Jooheon,” he said. 

“How do you know?” 

Changkyun scoffs, “You always give him that disgusting lovey-dovey eyes and try to get in his pants every minute you can,” 

“For the record, I do not try to get in his pants all the time,” 

“Say what you want hyung, but I tell what I see,” Changkyun said. “So, you confessing?” 

Minhyuk sighs, “I don’t know, before, I didn’t want to ruin what we had and now, I don’t want to ruin his career,” he said. 

“But he’s retiring soon? I don’t see the problem,” Changkyun said as reads the grocery list and picks up items from the shelves. Minhyuk notice that Fruity Loops isn’t part of the list but Kihyun wouldn’t mind, especially if it’s Changkyun, he gets away with anything. 

“You should do it soon,” Changkyun said. “Confessing, I mean. I heard he’s moving to Paris after retirement,” 

“Paris?” 

Changkyun nods his head, “Rumour has it he’s seeing someone and that person is from Paris,” 

Minhyuk's heart drop, so Hyungwon has someone now? “Then what’s the use for me confessing when he has someone?” 

“Hyung like I said, it’s just rumours, no one knows if it’s true. Just do it,” Changkyun said. “Better live your life rejected than feeling regret. At least you know you’ve tried,” 

It isn’t unusual for Changkyun to give advices to his hyungs but something about the thing he had said rings in Minhyuk. 

—— 

When they came back from he grocery store, Hoseok had arrive in Kihyun's apartment and the first thing Hoseok did was pull Minhyuk in a bone-crushing hug, proceeding to bawl his eyes out the next. “Minhyukkie!” Hoseok wailed while Minhyuk awkwardly patted his back. He could hear Changkyun and Kihyun stifling their laughter from the kitchen but pretended he heard nothing. Hoseok was still as big as ever, both his body and heart, he was also as sensitive like how Minhyuk remembers, and he was glad that part of Hoseok stayed. 

Jooheon crash into the house an hour later with Hyunwoo in tow. Minhyuk hugs Hyunwoo because he likes it, Hyunwoo is like a giant teddy bear to them. Hyunwoo never change too, still the same caring and reserve leader of theirs, Minhyuk is okay with that.  
“Is Hyungwon coming?” Hyunwoo asks as he helps Kihyun serves snacks and food on the large coffee table in the middle of the living room. Minhyuk notices the few bottle of booze on the floor and prays none of them get too wasted. 

Kihyun shrugs as he handed plates to Changkyun, “I’m not sure but I’ve send him the location here,” 

They didn’t have a proper hour on when the reunion party would start. There was only seven of them so anyone could come at any time and the party would still be around. A part of Minhyuk prays that he didn’t come because even though they’ve met at the airport, Minhyuk still has no idea on how to face Hyungwon. 

The doorbell suddenly rings and Kihyun went to open it, seeing as he is the owner of the apartment. 

“Hyungwon!” Kihyun cheers from the door. Minhyuk glance at the doorway, Hyungwon had his hair in a mess, the I-just-stuck-some-gel-in-my-hair kind of mess while wearing a plain t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Still hot, Minhyuk thought as he try to compress the blush creeping up his cheek. He felt someone slap on his back and Minhyuk turn to look at the culprit. 

“Too obvious hyung,” Changkyun said with his eyebrows raise and a stupid grin plastered on his face. 

They all settle down around the coffee table, hands all over the snacks served. It was 6 in the evening, too early to chuck on some alcohol drink so they decided to go slow and each took a drink from the orange juice Kihyun had serve. Kihyun gave them some folded cloth and everyone eyes him weirdly. 

“What is this?” Hoseok asks as he unfolded the cloth. He gasps when he see the rabbit onesie of his, “Oh my god you still have this?” he exclaimed. 

Kihyun laughs, “Yeah, and you’re all going to wear it,” Hoseok didn’t object as he happily puts on his onesie. 

Hyunwoo gave Kihyun a pointed look, “Seriously?” Kihyun nods, “Seriously,” Hyunwoo sighs as he gave in and put on his bear onesie, everyone did the same. 

“I somehow feel disturbed,” Hyungwon voice out. 

“Almost in our 40s and wearing animal onesie? We’re probably that weird and perverted uncle from two floors down,” Minhyuk said and erupted laughter in the room. 

“Shut up choker boy,” Kihyun retorted. Minhyuk raise both of his hand in defense, “Hey, I look good in those,” 

“I didn’t know you two were that kinky,” Hoseok said and laugh.  
Everyone laughs too and Minhyuk felt his emotions overwhelmed him again. There were so much things to talk about, and they all did just that. They talk about the past, the present and the future they had in plan. Minhyuk refrains from telling too much of what happened to him though, it was just some things between himself. 

Minhyuk spends most time listening and staring at Hyungwon who was sitting two person away from him. He misses the way Hyungwon laughs and talks. It makes the love he had for Hyungwon in which he thought is already dead and buried deep is now growing, blooming even more. 

Maybe time does fly when you’re having fun, especially if you’re with your love ones because it was way past 9 in the evening now and someone had open one of the booze. They drink, talk, slur somewhere down the conversation but most of them are still sober. 

“Truth or dare,” Changkyun said from beside Jooheon. “Spin the bottle style,” 

“What are we, some loose teenager who just discovered alcohol?” Kihyun asks him from where he was seated beside Minhyuk. 

Changkyun shrugs, “At least one of us still acts like that,” he said and puts an empty bottle of beer on the table. “Who’s first?” 

Hyunwoo started first, because he was still their respectful leader. The game went on with random questions and not over the top dares. They might be closer than friends, a family, but they still know their boundaries. 

“Minhyuk, truth or dare?” It was Hyungwon's turn now and Minhyuk didn’t realize when but Hyungwon seems to have change his sitting position to sit on the left side of Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk gave a little thoughtful hum, “Truth?” he said unsure. “Aw man, you guys are no fun,” he heard Jooheon said from the opposite side, his head was leaning on Changkyun's shoulder, probably already drunk. 

“Why had you left,” Hyungwon said, almost like a whisper that Minhyuk couldn’t hear. But Minhyuk did, because they were sitting really close to each other. Silence seems to envelope them as all eyes were on him. 

Minhyuk gulps, he knows one of them would push him on this matter. He was the one who wouldn’t open up much about his life after disbandment when all the others did. 

“I-“ Minhyuk pause as he took a deep breath, “I wanted some time for myself,” he said. “Idol years took it’s toll on me and I felt like relaxing on my own, so I left,” 

“And you didn’t tell any of us?” Kihyun asks. Because even though they have kept in contact with each other for the past 5 years, there’s still a lot of him that Kihyun didn’t know.  
Minhyuk sighs, “I didn’t want to burden any of you and it’s not like I went doing something crazy,” he said. 

Kihyun grabs the pillow he had pulled out of god knows where and repeatedly hit Minhyuk. Apparently, everyone thought it was fun to join in as so resulted in Minhyuk getting thrown various pillows towards him. 

“Yah Lee Minhyuk!” Kihyun started, “Did you know how worried we are? You went missing the day after Hyunwoo hyung got married and we couldn’t trace you down. I thought some vultures had ate you!” he said. 

“Kihyun you are over exaggerating,” 

“I’m not!” Kihyun retorted. “And you too!” he stops hitting Minhyuk and points at Hyungwon. “You went missing for awhile and I thought something happen to you,” 

“I was only missing for a few months,” Hyungwon said as he defense himself. 

“And that’s suppose to reassure me?” Kihyun said. “Do you know how worried I was?” 

“Now, now,” Hyunwoo said as he tries to calm Kihyun down. “Things happen but look, the two of them are fine and we’re all gather together again today,” Kihyun seems to buy Hyunwoo's words and stopped his tantrum. Minhyuk looks at Hyungwon, the same time Hyungwon did and they giggle softly between themselves. 

——  
Somewhere between their conversation, Minhyuk has passed out and he wake up in the middle of the night glancing at the mess Kihyun's apartment has become. Kihyun would flip when he sees this later but it doesn’t matter as Kihyun was fast asleep on the floor, still wearing his hamster hoodie. 

“You’re awake?” Hyungwon asks him as he flops down beside Minyuk, a glass of water in hand. Minhyuk hums as Hyungwon leans his head on Minhyuk's shoulder. Minhyuk could feel the blush creeping up his neck, it wasn’t unusual where they would lend each other’s shoulder and fall asleep but it’s been awhile and it hits on Minhyuk's nerve. 

Minhyuk tries to distract himself by taking in the view of the living room; Hyunwoo was passed out on the couch; Hoseok was beside Kihyun; Jooheon and Changkyun were passed out somewhere in the corner of the room. Which left only him and Hyungwon, who still look sober in Minhyuk's opinion before he heard hiccups beside him and confirmed that Hyungwon was drunk too. 

“I’m tired,” Hyungwon mumbles as he move his position from head leaning against Minhyuk's shoulder to laying down on Minhyuk's lap. Minhyuk stiffens for a moment before relaxing again when he saw Hyungwon's face.  
“How have you been?” Hyungwon asks. Minhyuk give a questioning hum, “Fine?” he answered. 

Hyungwon nods his head and leans further on Minhyuk. “You smell like vanilla,” he said and giggles. Minhyuk couldn’t help but giggle too at Hyungwon's drunken state. 

Minhyuk rakes his hand into Hyungwon's hair, carefully untangling the ends. Hyungwon purs in satisfaction, letting Minhyuk play with his black locks more. Some time while Minhyuk was playing with Hyungwon's hair, the black-haired male had fallen into slumber and Minhyuk smiles at the body below him. Minhyuk took his time at taking in Hyungwon's feature; he still has long, thick eyelashes which Minhyuk thinks look perfect on him; Minhyuk creases out the frown on his forehead as he continue to stare at Hyungwon. Minhyuk stare really hard at Hyungwon's pink, plump lips, the one he’s been dying to kiss. 

“Hyungwon?” Minhyuk calls softly but there wasn’t any response. 

Minhyuk carefully trace Hyungwon's lips with his fingers, contemplating on whether he should continue with what he had in plan. He told himself, that screw it and he will kiss Chae Hyungwon, his long time crush. 

Slowly, Minhyuk leans down and capture Hyungwon's lips with his own. He smiles as he pulls away, “I love you,” Minhyuk whispers. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that 16 years ago?” Minhyuk froze on the spot and look at Hyungwon who was slowly opening his eyes. 

“You were awake?” 

“I was never asleep,” Minhyuk gape as it dawn on him that he just kissed Hyungwon while he was still awake. 

“You know I was really hopeless when you ran away and went missing,” Hyungwon said as he caress Minhyuk's cheek. “I became a model so I could travel all around the world to find you,” 

“You were looking for me?” Minhyuk asks. Hyungwon nods his head, “I always have,” 

“When you call out to me on the airport that day I was so happy. I was happy to see you again, I have always miss you and wanted to see you again,” he said, eyes never leaving Minhyuk's. “I love you,” 

“I love you too,” Minhyuk said. “I was so scared to ruin what we had that was why I ran. I left, but you never left my mind,” 

Hyungwon smiles, “Kiss me again?” he asks and Minhyuk complies. He leans in capturing Hyungwon's lips with his again. Hyungwon smells like candy and his lips tasted like cherry. Hyungwon felt like home to Minhyuk, and the only home Minhyuk belongs to.


	2. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon always thought his life was neatly planned but he knows fate says otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at fluff ft Kihyun the cockblocker

At the age of 20, Hyungwon never expected himself to be in love. He always thought even in his 20s he would be busy; busy with training, perfecting his skill, not falling head over heals over a brunette. But he did just that. 

They never talk nor have they met, but they cross each other's paths. Hyungwon thought it might just be coincidence that they bump into each other but when the brunette smiles at him, flashing the eye-blinding grin, Hyungwon knows that it’s more than just fate. It’s destiny. 

Falling in love with a stranger is hard; falling in love with your rival is harder. 

When No.Mercy came, it had took all of Hyungwon to not strangle the overly positive male. Hyungwon finds out his name was Minhyuk; because the male had come to introduce himself to him; and till now Hyungwon still doesn’t get how positive he can be despite in a neck-on-neck battle for debut. 

It's weird because Hyungwon finds the positive energy Minhyuk had radiated as endearing; and he couldn’t help but fall in love with him all over again. 

Time sure works fast, because before he knew it, he debuted together with the brunette under the same group; they had one hell of a ride in their career; and later disbanded peacefully like many other. Hyungwon knows he was too late when Minhyuk had disappeared after Hyunwoo's wedding and he regretted all those years he had spend idly in love but never confess. 

One month later Hyungwon finds himself signed with a modelling agency, trying to deal with his heartbreak by doing something he does best. Because mourning over love totally isn’t his forte. 

6 years and Hyungwon never moved on. Every thing had reminded him of the cheerful brunette (“Is he still a brunette?” Hyungwon asks himself every time his mind wanders off to Minhyuk). The perks of being an international model is he gets the chance of travelling the world, and he made good use of it as he went on search over Minhyuk. Which gets difficult each time because a country is too big to search for one specific person. 

When Jooheon calls for him to come back to South Korea for a reunion party, Hyungwon was reluctant at first but decided to go because inside, he was dying to see Minhyuk again. And when Minhyuk calls out to him at the airport, Hyungwon's heart burst into flames, lit by the love he thought had died. 

“Hyungwonnie?” Hyungwon looks up from his journal, eyes meeting with brown ones. 

Minhyuk pulls him into a back hug, nudging his nose on Hyungwon's neck. “What’s bothering you?” he asks. Hyungwon shook his head and smiles, “Just remembering some things,” he said. 

Minhyuk hummed, “Good things?” 

“Wonderful things,” 

“About me?” Minhyuk asks, playing with Hyungwon's hair. “Always you,” he replies and pecks on Minhyuk's nose. 

“Hey lovebirds!” Kihyun calls from the other end of the room, “I would really appreciate if one of you stop getting my couch wet and help me out here,” 

“Can’t long lost lovers have time for themselves?” Minhyuk sighs out as Hyungwon gets up from where he was seated on Minhyuk's lap and went over to Kihyun. 

“It’s been a whole fucking year Lee Minhyuk,” Kihyun retorted, “And I would love if you come and help me instead of bamboo stick here,” 

“Rude,” Hyungwon says, glaring at Kihyun. “I’ll have you know that I graduated from top class of Culinary Arts, Gordon Ramsay had me approved for kitchen works,” 

Kihyun snorts, “Gordon Ramsay must be on drug then,” 

Minhyuk laughs as he walks over to them, “Babe, we all know you can’t cook for shit and Kihyun dearie I’ll have you know that one year could not make up for 16 years of lost time,” 

“Well, that’s your own fault for being a chicken,” Kihyun said and shove the chicken leg he was cutting to Minhyuk causing the male to shriek. Hyungwon laughs at the two's ministrations as he chops the vegetables. 

“I’m back,” Changkyun singsong as he enters the apartment. Changkyun left the grocery bags on the kitchen counter as he looks over at Minhyuk and Hyungwon. 

“Can you believe they’re dating?” Changkyun asks as he sits on the stool. Kihyun snorts, “Please don’t remind me of the time they almost fucked on my living room floor,” 

“We weren’t doing things on your living room floor!” 

“You were half naked Lee Minhyuk!” 

“Okay but between the two of you, who tops?” Changkyun asks, hand reaching over the sliced fruits but was soon swatted away by Kihyun. “If you weren’t my favourite I would have kick you out of here,” 

Minhyuk gasps, “How could you? All this time there were favoritism?” 

Kihyun rolls his eyes, “Shut up and finish your work,” he said and proceeded on his cooking. After having lunch together, Minhyuk and Hyungwon bid goodbye to Kihyun and left. 

Minhyuk intertwines his fingers with Hyungwon's as they walk down the snowy path. Hyungwon buries himself in his scarf occasionally sneezing as cold air hits his nose. Minhyuk made it better by rubbing his thumb over the back of Hyungwon's hand. 

“Coffee?” Minhyuk asks when they walk past a coffee shop. Hyungwon nods his head, desperately looking for warmth after they left Kihyun's place into the harsh weather. They enter the coffee shop, ordering the usual and sit by the window, silently enjoying their drinks. 

“Do you ever wonder,” Hyungwon asks; Minhyuk hums softly, signalling that he was listening. “If we never meet at the airport or went to the reunion party, would we ever see each other again?” 

Minhyuk scoots closer to him, head resting on Hyungwon's shoulder. “If you said you have been searching for me all this while, I don’t see why it’s impossible,” 

“How long?” 

“What?” 

“How long have you been in love with me?” Hyungwon asks, looking at Minhyuk who has a thoughtful look on his face.

“I’ve always been in love with you,” Minhyuk says, his voice so sincere it makes Hyungwon tears up. “But if we were to go back in time than maybe when we were training in No.Mercy?” 

“That means I win,” Hyungwon says and return his gaze to the street beyond the window. 

“What do you mean?” 

Hyungwon slowly sips on his hot latte, “I’ve been in love with you since I first lay eyes on you,” Minhyuk raise an eyebrow at Hyungwon. 

“Remember that time we bump into each other in the company hall? Your grin was so bright I thought I was going blind,” Minhyuk frowns as he digs into his mind onto that fragment of memory. 

——

“Ouch,” 

“Oh my god, I’m sorry! Did it hurt?” Minhyuk looks up and grins at the male before him. “No, no I’m fine!” he said. “That was just an immediate response,” 

The tall male before him bow his head and apologized again before he walks ahead. 

——

Minhyuk gasps, “That long?” he asks Hyungwon, looking at him in disbelief. Hyungwon nods his head and smiles at Minhyuk. “But babe we don’t even know each other that time,” 

“I know,” Hyungwon said calmly. “You could say it’s love at first sight but it wasn’t either. It’s as if cupid had struck me and I couldn’t forget about you,” 

“Damn,” Minhyuk whispers, “I let you wait for that long?” 

Hyungwon laughs, “We’re both stupid love, we let each other wait for so long,” he said, holding Minhyuk's hands in his. Minhyuk hold onto Hyungwon's hand tightly. 

“Home?” Minhyuk asks. Hyungwon stood up, Minhyuk following suit and they continue the journey home. 

“Cuddle?” Minhyuk asks when they arrive home, kicking off their sneakers into a corner. Hyungwon laughs and Minhyuk looks at him weird, “What?” 

“Have your vocabulary gone limited?” Hyungwon asks him as he strips out his coat and scarf. 

Minhyuk shrugs, “I’m at lost of words by your beauty babe,” 

“Flirt,” Hyungwon said playfully and makes his way to their shared bedroom, Minhyuk following him. Hyungwon didn’t have the chance to settle down before Minhyuk leap onto him, tickling the taller. Hyungwon yelp as they both fall over on the bed. They tickle each other, giggles ringing throughout the room. 

Hyungwon wraps an arm around Minhyuk's waist after their tickle fest, promises of not strangling each other after they let go. Minhyuk sighs as he nuzzles his head into Hyungwon's chest, Hyungwon smiles and rake his fingers through Minhyuk's still red hair. 

At the age of 40, Hyungwon would never expect to lay on bed, hugging the love of his life, fingers intertwined as a silver band shone on the fourth finger of their hands. 

But that’s what happened, and he’s grateful for his life either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies~ 
> 
> Yes I suck at fluff. Yes I imply they were married. Yes I love writing Kihyun's character (ha fite me) Yall I suck at fluff I'm sorry I tried I swear I'll write better soon. (soon being in a few years time maybe) I'm done procrastinating (no I wasn't procrastinating I was voting and yall should too leT OUR BOYS WIN.) and yeah this happen (kill me) but hey an extra like I promise :) 
> 
> Comment lots cuz I love reading all of your comments it makes me happy and drives me to write more 
> 
> Hope yall like it thanks much love xo 
> 
> (p/s: yall I never watched No.Mercy my heart couldn't take it, I couldn't even watch the first 20 minutes but I seriously can't yall my soft heart couldn't take it)
> 
> (p/p/s: wait till the Shine Forever AUs kicks in cuz believe me it will happen)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hello Annyeong,
> 
> this is my first Kpop fic and like I said in the beginning note I just became a Monbebe in like less than a month's time but look at me being the jerk I am and wrote a disbandment fic smh. I love the boys, like really love 'em but I'm a sicko and spend some time reading a few disbandment fics of them and all lead to Wonho being the reason they disband. Like guys no Wonho might be a hoe but he's soft and I love him. Anyways, I haven't write in like forever so excuse the weird things going on and this is suppose to be HyungHyuk but idk I wanted it to be the lighthearted kind of disbandment fic so yeah, this mess happen. On a good side this is the first time I've written this much so,, yay?
> 
> hmu if anyone wants a continuation of this cuz I'm planning to make an extra soo?? If you couldn't tell I love HyungHyuk so much and I wish there was a lot of fics about them that iSN"T AN ALL IN AU CUZ IM DONE WITH THAT SAD SHIT. sorry. so yeah, bother me if you want more HyungHyuk because same. 
> 
> This was suppose to be sad tbh but eh (kill me)


End file.
